Overly Brotherly
by evol norgara
Summary: Ron gets moody. Ginny is hiding. Harry and Hermione both want to strangle Ron till he gets s grip. The word shag is overly used... in a good way.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other citations will be made where necessary.  
  
Unexpected Aquiantances  
  
Chapter One: The Overly-Brotherly-So-Went-Mad Mood  
  
'The glass is neither half empty nor half full. It is twice as large as it needs to be.'  
  
~*~  
  
"DIE!"  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was about to be beaten.  
  
"I think not," replied a smooth voice.  
  
It was like slow motion. Ron dramatically lifted the piece and knocked Harry's piece over.  
  
"Bloody hell! This is the eighth game in a row that you've beaten me. Why can't you ever lose?"  
  
"Practice, mate. Practice makes perfect."  
  
"Well can't say the same for your Quidditch skills."  
  
Ron turned red in the face and began cleaning up the massacre of chess pieces. Harry felt a little bit better after the remark about Quidditch, but he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. After being friends for seven long years, one would feel guilty about anything bad they did to the other. He shook off the guilt after he caught Ron smirking at one of the chess pieces Harry used.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Where's Ginny?"  
  
Ron groaned and hung his head in brotherly shame. He was supposed to be watching Ginny in case she took off with some bloke and shagged him. The mental image of his sister with some guy terrified him. And it wasn't like his mum told him to do so, he just assumed he should watch out for Ginny because he was older and related to her by blood.  
  
"I don't think I can take this anymore."  
  
"Relax, Ron. It's not like Ginny's some vixen."  
  
Harry looked amused. Ron gaped in shock. Then Harry looked like he just accidentally murdered Dumbledore with a q-tip.  
  
"HOW!?! HOW COULD YOU PUT MY SISTER'S NAME AND VIXEN IN ONE SENTENCE?!"  
  
"...But it was in the negative way and besides-"  
  
"Just shut up! I know she's probably snuck off with some guy but you don't need to remind me!"  
  
"No! That's not what I meant."  
  
"Just tell me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"ARE YOU SHAGGING MY SISTER?"  
  
It was Harry's turn to gape.  
  
"NO! NEVER! And if I did I would probably tell you first."  
  
"AHA! So you admit to wanting to shag my sister!"  
  
"RON! Get a grip, mate!"  
  
Ron sighed and pounded his head on the table while the rest of the people in the common room, who did not already turn to watch their excessive shouting, turned to watch.  
  
"Sorry. I think I'll go to the library or something. I need some sense."  
  
Harry carefully nodded at his friend and softly patted him on the back while escorting him to the exit.  
  
*  
  
Hermione heard a loud slam and then the hushing from the librarian. Ron crept by the shelves. Hermione sighed. Ron was probably in another one of his overly-brotherly-so-went-mad moods.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron hissed, peering past the bookcase.  
  
"Ron, just come over here."  
  
"No! What if Ginny's here and she sees me? Then she'll think I'm stalking her!"  
  
"Ron, are you stalking Ginny?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and returned to her study of 'Ominous Signs from Mandrakes". Ron practically leaped to Hermione and ended up knocking over the tower of books by her side. This earned him another hushing from the librarian.  
  
"Well, now you don't have to worry about Ginny seeing you because EVERYONE is staring at you."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"What do you want? And in the library too? I mean other than stalking Ginny."  
  
"Something sensible."  
  
"Go crack open a book, Ron."  
  
"But that would require actually reading and it could lead to studying and then before you know it I'll be you! Except in a more masculine way."  
  
"Ron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Right then. I can tell when I'm not wanted."  
  
"Then why are you still here?"  
  
Ron knew not to make fun of Hermione's teacher's pet-ness but he couldn't resist. Especially after Harry and Hermione both made him angry, but they didn't really. Ron was just in that overly-brotherly-so-went-mad mood.  
  
*  
  
Ginny was in a closet. Not because she was making out with some guy, but because Ron was following her like a fly following pumpkin pie. 'Mmm. Pumpkin pie,' she thought. She's been listening to her stomach growl all day. She finally decided to leave when Marcus Flint and Millicent Bulstrode pushed their way in the closet. Snogging.  
  
She fled the closet and gasped for air. They almost crushed her with all that force. She rubbed her head and smoothed out her robes. Then she bumped into someone else.  
  
"Littlest of the Weasels."  
  
"Smallest in size of the Malfoys."  
  
They both growled and went on their way. Ginny did not know how anyone could find Malfoy attractive. He was the epitome of arrogant. His hair looked like it was bleached and so did his skin. If he didn't wear some much dark colors he'd probably blind everyone. Ginny snickered at the thought.  
  
"What are you smiling about? DID YOU GO IN SOME CLOSET WITH SOME GUY?"  
  
Great, Ron. That's just what she needed right now.  
  
"Ye- NO! Well half of it's true."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I went into a closet to hide from you, but I didn't go in with some guy."  
  
"Oh, that's alright then."  
  
Ginny almost escaped without having to explain. Almost.  
  
"Why were you hiding from me?"  
  
"Because of you stalking me."  
  
"I am not stalking you."  
  
"Then why do you have the Marauder's Map in your hand?"  
  
"I- I wanted to find Hermione."  
  
"You know she's in the library."  
  
Ron turned a funny shade of magenta. Ginny smirked and took the map.  
  
"Hey! That's my map!"  
  
"It's Harry's. And besides since you don't need to look for anyone you don't need it."  
  
"What do you need it for?"  
  
"Shagging Ron! I'm going to shag the map!"  
  
Ron almost died and married Voldemort.  
  
"No, I need to look for Colin to ask him about Charms."  
  
'Good,' thought Ron. 'Colin was innocent enough for Ginny to be with.' He nodded with appraisal but Ginny was already gone.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I think I used the word shag too much. Oh well. 


End file.
